battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Awesomepossum1211/Enemies I hate the most
Hey there! These are enemies that I HATE the most. #10: Master A. You’re probably wondering “why is he on this list” or “why is he THIS low”. Well, he has a TOTALLY underwhelming range of 451 (slightly higher than #3). This means he can reach your attackers easily. His attack and health isn’t THAT bad, but when he’s buffed, frick... Despite this, I usually use Oni Hayabusa against him, even though Master A’s range is 451 and Hayabusa’s range is 365. If Hayabusa dies, i’m fricked #9: Gabriel You’re probably thinking “This isn’t hard, dumbhead, use common sense!” Then, why do noobs still have to do this when they see one? “SPAM MY MEATSHIELDS... OH MY GOD HE KILLED ONE OF THEM! SPAWN MY UBERS! NOOOOO THERE ARE NO MEATSHIELDS! HE IS SO STROOOOOOOONG!!!” Now, I’m not gonna lose my head, but this guy is stressful when it appears first thing. If you don’t have something like ramen, this guy is a PAIN to get rid of. It’s best to have a anti angel on your team. I put him low on this list because of ramen. #8: Le’boin Let me explain why he is here. Most people with 2+ ubers will think this is a joke. Le’boin isn’t that bad on its own. But it is VERY underestimated. Sometimes you have to overreact to one of these. If they appears in groups of more than 2, they can wreak havoc on your lineup. Believe me, they will be super annoying in the future. #7: Angelic Gory Heavy damage and high health when buffed, who WOULDNT hate him? He’s not THAT bad alone, but when buffed and in groups... Dear god... So, I use ramen against him, but yeah... NUMBER SIX #6: Ginger Snache Oh boy, another one that everyone thinks is a joke. This thing is a PAIN when buffed, and in swarms. It has abnormally HUGE health and attack for a peon. In fact, we could just buff ONE to 5000% and it could be a boss. Yes, I could beat Red Passions Insane, the only thing that sucked was the Bore. This is just a STUPID peon, that’s all. #5: Bore We should get into that bore thing. It’s a very intense pusher of your cats, requiring heavy lineup to defeat. It has very high health, but mediocre attack. So what makes it so bad? ITS FREAKING MOVEMENT SPEED OF 14 This means it can plow through your defenses. Despite all this... borecrap... I generally use Pai Pai and Bahamut against him. #4: R.Ost Yes. He’s this high. I don’t have Crazed Dragon yet. No Crazed Gross. So you can legally imagine this guy being a pain. He can critical, which SUCKS. Plus, if you are unlucky, he can crit 20 times in a row, tops (FANTASTIC ISNT IT :D) Hes gonna be swapped when I get the crazed dragon, but for now, AAAAAAAAAA- #3: THE SLOTH Don’t make fun of me. He has a range of 450 (slightly lower than master a but yeah...) A spam of Ramen will do the trick, but SLOTH’s attack will two shot them. He’s a pain to deal with if it has support. Geez. #2: Angelic Sleipnir Whew, almost forgot him! Do I need to explain why he’s here? He has high health but low attack. So the reason I hate him is: HIS EFFECT! Yes, he has a effect. It’s to knockback your cats. It’s just a stupid enemy and nobody likes it. And the #1 enemy that I hate is: #1: SHADOW BOXER K Jizo players will think this is a joke. SBK has a frick ton of DPS and a crap ton of health for a peon. And when he’s buffed, god. And swarms are very easy, you just need a lot of meatshields. A lot. So I, no matter what situation, will hate him, even when I get Kasa Jizo. Even. When. I. Get. Kasa. Jizo. Now, I only hate him when he is in huge swarms and buffed. One unruffled SBK is just fine, but not 20 2000% buffed of them. And that’s it! SIKE! I still have a “honorable mentions list” that I will update as I encounter new enemies Dark Otter This guy has a FRICK ton of health and a abnormally huge amount of attack. This guy is very tanky and is a very crappy supporter, especially in swarms. Don’t even think about calling swarms easy. Category:Blog posts